The Prophecy
by Snowcat1378
Summary: Four girls walk through their town to go shopping. But when a seemingly crazy lady tells them about a prophecy, the girls walk into the world of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Will the girls solve the case and fulfill the prophecy? Or will they just become the next victims?
1. Chapter 1

**Solitaire's POV: **

Savannah, Sarah, and I were waiting for out friend, Ashley. She always took so long just to get to my house. I didn't blame her, though. She lives the farthest away.

"When is Ashley gonna get here? We've been waiting for an hour!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Come on, Savannah. Have patience. Ashley lives a long way from here." Sarah told her.

"Why can't her parents just drop her off?" Savannah asked.

"Ashley told me they had to go to work because of an incident that happened." I told Savannah.

I suddenly heard the doorbell ring and I went to go answer it. Ashley was standing there with her hands on her knees, panting.

"Sorry I'm late." Ashley breathed out.

"It took you long enough." Savannah stated.

"Glad you made it, Ashley." I greeted. "Everyone, get your stuff. I'm gonna go get Shadow ready."

"We're bringing Shadow? Awesome!" Ashley exclaimed.

Shadow is my black German Shepherd dog. He and my dad used to be in the police force, but that was until my dad got his leg bitten off by a shark while trying to save someone. Shadow is very protective of me and my friends, like a bodyguard. I whistle, and Shadow came running down the stairs. I grab the leash and hook it to Shadow's blue collar. We left the house and came into town. We went to a couple of stores until we stopped at Blockbuster. Savannah was waiting outside with Shadow. Although she did complain about it, she didn't want to come into blockbuster. While Ashley was looking around at the comedy films, Sarah and I looked at the horror movies. I was looking at 'Freddy Kruger'. I turned my head to see Sarah holding the movie 'Urban Legend'. She had a smirk on her face.

"I noticed you always admire the villains." I mentioned. "Or the dark and spooky kind."

"I'm just into them a lot." Sarah replied, still looking at the case.

Sarah loved watching horror movies. I suddenly hear a knock and I look at the window of the building. Savannah was being bothered by a woman with red, frizzy hair. Shadow was growling at her. Sarah and Ashley saw this too and we put the movie cases back. We exited Blockbuster.

"There's more of you!" The red-haired woman exclaimed.

"This woman keeps asking me if, 'I'm one of them'." Savannah said with a annoyed look.

"Wait a minute!" The woman exclaimed. "One, two, three, four… yes! You should be them!"

"Look, miss, we don't understand what you're talking about." Sarah said.

"You are the four that I've been looking for! I need you to come with me right away!" The woman exclaimed.

"Uh… alright, fine." I replied.

I suddenly felt Savannah grab my arm.

"_What're you doing_?!" Savannah hissed.

"We've got nothing better to do. We might as well see what she wants." I explained.

"_Solitaire, this lady seems like a nut-job! We don't even know who she is_!" Savannah whispered.

"Don't worry, we have Shadow with us." I said to her while stroking Shadow's head.

"_This way_!" The woman whispered.

We walked past down through the area until we reached a small alley. The woman opened a small door and allowed us to go in first. I first had Shadow smell it to see if it was fine. He didn't growl, so it must be safe. We entered to room and found ourselves in one of those fortune-teller looking rooms. There were five chairs around a table. But there was no orb in the middle.

"Please sit." The woman said.

"Um, we didn't get your name." Ashley said as we sat down.

"Mary, Mary Costa." The woman said.

"Why did you bring us here?" Savannah demanded.

"I brought you here because you are the ones who can save them. Well, one of you specifically." Mary said.

"…Huh?" Sarah muttered out.

"There is a prophecy: Four will come…six will search…and one will melt the darkness away… They are in danger and you are they only ones who can save them." Mary explained.

"Who's, 'they'?" I asked.

"That is all I can tell you." Mary said.

"Miss, I think you have the wrong people. We have no clue what you're talking about." Savannah said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mary said. "Now you must go and fulfill the prophecy."

Mary Costa led us to the door and we walked out. We got out of the alley and walked back to the direction that we came from.

"What did I tell you, Solitaire? That's woman's crazy!" Savannah explained.

"Look, let's just forget this and get home." Sarah said.

We all agreed, well except me. What was she talking about? Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she just lonely and wanted someone to talk to. You have to listen to people sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Solitaire's POV:**

My friends and I continued to walk down the road. I looked at Shadow every couple of times to see if he was okay. He was trotting beside me with his mouth open and his tongue dangling. Sarah had her hands crossed behind her head, humming the Madonna song, 'Like A Prayer'. Ashley was walking silently while Savannah kept fidgeting and scratching.

"These mosquitos are driving me crazy!" Savannah complained.

"I have some bactine one me. We'll stop somewhere and you can put some on." I told her.

"Thanks." Savannah muttered.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie when we get home? I got to get my mind off the 'Lincoln Lawyer' movie." Ashley said.

"Lincoln Lawyer?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's about this lawyer whose defending a rapist from getting thrown into jail." Ashley asked.

"I thought you were into comedy films." Savannah said.

"I don't _always_ watch comedy films. I could lose my voice if I laugh too much. After I went to see 21 Jump Street, I lost my voice for a whole week!" Ashley exclaimed.

I heard a sigh and tuned my head. Sarah looked depressed. Her head was down, focusing more on her feet then noticing that her backpack was starting to fall off.

"Sarah, is something wrong?" I asked her.

She snapped back into focus and looked at me.

"… No, everything's alright." She muttered with a small smile.

"Hey girls, look!" Ashley exclaimed.

I turned my head back to the road and saw an _ANIMATED MAN_ walking toward us.

"What the-?!" Savannah exclaimed.

The man walked right past us, as if he didn't know we were here. We all look at him in shock for a minute before I turn my head and look around. Everything was old-fashioned. People were walking around wearing old-fashioned clothes, old cars were driving on the road. I also saw an old red bus pass us. And _CARTOONS_ were walking on the streets!

"What the heck is happening?" Savannah quickly asked.

"I have no clue." Sarah replied.

We decided to stay quiet and act like nothing was unusual. We continued to walk down the road, watching more toons as they passed us. I can't believe we didn't notice this when we were walking! Even Shadow didn't detect anything odd! I suddenly remembered what Mary Costa said: _Four will come…_ That was the first piece of this 'Prophecy' she was explaining to us.

"Uh oh." I heard Sarah say.

She was covering her nose and there was a hint of blood on her fingers.

"I've got a bloody nose." Sarah told us.

"Come on. Let's find a bathroom." I said to the girls.

We searched for a place and found a building that had the title, 'Maroon Cartoons' and there were studios behind it. We went in and found a bathroom. I took my bactine out and gave it to Savannah.

"You and Sarah go to the restroom. Ashley and I are gonna have a look around." I told Savannah.

"Got it." Savannah answered as she and Sarah went into the bathroom, bringing Shadow with them.

Ashley and I went to the back of the building and came into one of the studios.

"How the heck did we get here?" Ashley asked herself out loud.

"Well, remember what Mary Costa told us?" I ask. "About the prophecy?"

"Oh yeah. You think this is what she was talking about? What did she say about the prophecy again?" Ashley asked.

"Four will come…six will search…and one will melt the darkness away." I responded.

"… What darkness?" Ashley asked with a confused look.

"I'm not sure." I answered. "And we don't even know who 'they' are."

"'They'?" Ashley asked, giving me a confused look.

"Mary said, 'they are in danger and you are the only ones who can save them' but I don't know who 'they' are." I told her.

"Can you two keep it down?! We're about to start!" A man yelled at us.

Ashley and I stopped talking and turned our heads to see a set. There were cameras pointing at a cartoon room with cartoon equipment. I saw a cartoon baby in a crib. Not far from the crib were two large white feet, covering whoever they belonged to. I heard the man yell out, 'action' before they started to film. While it was filming, Ashley and I learned about the characters. The toon baby is named Baby Herman, and the two feet belonged to a toon rabbit named Roger Rabbit. As the show went on, Roger was trying to get to Baby Herman as she was trying to get a cookie. Roger kept on running into things. I saw that Ashley wanted to laugh out so hard that she had to cover her mouth so that she doesn't make noise. I'm not exactly surprised she's enjoying this. She still sometimes watches those old 'Looney Tunes' shows. Suddenly, the toon fridge fell onto Roger. The fridge door opened and showed Roger with three bluebirds flying around his head.

"CUT!" Ashley and I both jumped when we heard the man scream out the word.

The man approached Roger, still in the fridge.

"Cut, cut, cut, cut, CUT!" The man slammed a pile of papers down on the floor as he said the last 'cut'.

"What the heck was wrong with that take?!" Baby Herman yelled at the man with a now old snappish voice.

"Nothing with you, Baby Herman." The man quickly answered. "You were great! You were perfect! You were better than perfect! It's just Roger, he keeps BLOWING HIS LINES!"

The man continued to yell at Roger, and I noticed that Ashley had a embarrassed look on her face. She's probably embarrassed for Roger.

"Hey, you girls!"

Ashley and I turned our head to see Baby Herman staring at us.

"You two, in my trailer!" Baby Herman commanded before walking into his trailer.

"Uh, Ashley. Go get Savannah and Sarah. They're probably done already. I'll go and see what Baby Herman wants." I told her.

Ashley nodded before talking off into the direction that we came from. I approach and walk into the trailer. Baby Herman was sitting in a crib.

"Where's the other girl? I told you both to come in here!" Baby Herman yelled.

_Man, and I thought Savannah was grouchy_. "Ashley went to get my other friends. My name is Solitaire." I told him.

"Are you and your friends my new helpers?" Baby Herman asked.

_The prophecy…_ "Um… yes we are. What can we do for you?" I ask.

"I've been noticing that my pal, Roger, has been acting very strange lately. He's been kinda sad and keeps screwing up on the shows we're supposed to be filming. He can't even give Raoul some stupid stars! I want you, your friends, and Eddie Valiant to scrutinize Roger's wife, Jessica Rabbit."

"Who's Eddie Valiant?" I ask.

"He's- well, he used to be a detective that helped toons. I don't know what happened, but since five years ago, Eddie stopped working for toons."

"How can we find him?" I ask.

"There's a bar down the road, not too far from here. It's called, 'Terminal Station'. He mostly hangs out over there with his girlfriend, Delores." Baby Herman answered.

"Alright. We'll tell you what we know when we get back." I told him.

I left the trailer and saw my friends coming. Ashley was holding Shadow by the leash.

"So, how did it go?" Ashley asked.

"He thought we were his new helpers and I told him we were. He wants us to-"

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?! We can't be helping some toon runt! We have to find a way to get back home!" Savannah cut me off.

"But the prophecy Mary Costa told us about! We have to fulfill it!" I exclaimed.

"You still believe that nutcase?!" Savannah asked.

"How else do you explain all of this, Savannah?" I ask her.

"Come on, Savannah. Let's just take the job. Anyway, I'd really like to see more of this place." Ashley said.

Savannah groaned and then shut her mouth. I explained to them what Baby Herman's commands were before leaving the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarah's POV: **

I honestly didn't think this was a good idea: just taking a job to investigate. Who knows what kind of trouble we can get into. I know it's a prophecy and all, but still. The girls and I finally came to a building that was titled, 'The Terminal Station Bar'. The word _Terminal_ was flickering red lights.

"You girls get Eddie Valiant. I'll watch Shadow." I told them.

Solitaire gave the leash to me before they went inside. I walked over to the wall and leaned on it, looking around the area we were in. The sun was setting, old cars and red buses were passing by, kids playing baseball on the streets, adults looking like they were enjoying life. Wind blew in my face and I removed my wavy, dark-gray hair from my face. I saw a couple about to walk past me. They suddenly had their eyes on me and I smiled. They widened their eyes before walking away at a faster pace. Savannah mentioned to me that I had a creepy smile. Maybe I got that from **him**. I stop smiling and begin to wonder about the prophecy. I remember that lady, Mary Costa, saying something about someone we need to save. Who is it, or who are they? Is it just someone here, or back where we live? I hope my parents are alright. My mom is a paranoid shut-in, and my dad works at a shoe company. I wish my mom would come out of the house. The reason why she's over suspicious is because… I snap out of my thoughts as I see some men putting up a green poster on the building next to us, which said 'Cloverleaf'.

"Hey, Sarah!" I heard Ashley's voice. I turn my head to see the girls and a short man coming out of the bar. That must be Eddie Valiant.

"Hi." I greet. "You must be Eddie Valiant."

I give my hand to him. He shakes it.

"That's me." He sort of had a curt voice. "The former detective of Toontown."

"…Former?" I ask puzzled.

"Eh, it's a long story." Eddie said.

As we were on our way to a place called, 'The Ink and Paint Club', Solitaire explained to me what happened while they were in the bar. She said that he was a private eye and used to work for toons. At first he didn't know what we were talking about, but when we mentioned Baby Herman, he said that he was told the same. So now were gonna tag along with him. After that, this guy named Angelo was asking him where someone was, and kind of joking about it, and Eddie shoved an egg into his mouth before saying, 'I. Don't. Work, For toons!'. It shocked Solitaire. She wanted to ask Eddie why he didn't like toons, but it was none of her business.

It was night now. The six of us went into an alley where there was a wooden door and a window.

"Shouldn't we take the front door?" I asked.

"Nah. They charge money to get in. We're just here to investigate." Eddie responded.

Eddie knocked on the door, and some kind of toon opened a tiny window on the door to stare at the door.

"What's the password?" The toon growled.

"Walt sent me." Eddie answered.

The tiny window closed and the door creaked open. A toon gorilla showed himself. He didn't really look very nice. The six of us walk in, including Shadow. Our excuse is that he's a service dog. Eddie turned back and looked at the gorilla.

"Nice monkey suit." He remarked sarcastically.

"Wise ass." The gorilla said.

I don't know why, but Ashley smiled at him, even though he was raising his fist at us. She always likes cartoons. To be honest, I don't really like cartoons. They just seem so…crazy and annoying. I know that's kind of the point, but for some reason I just don't seem to enjoy them. That probably came from **him** too.

"What's gotten into his fur?" I ask Eddie.

"There's always something in Bongo's fur. Just ignore him." He replied.

We went down some stairs and entered storage-looking room. I began to here a piano playing incredibly fast. Not just one, but also two. We approached two doors and Eddie opened them, revealing a room filled with people and tables. There were penguin toons walking around, carrying wine trays and napkins from their right arm. One the stage was a white duck playing on a black piano, and a black duck playing on a white piano. I have no idea who they are. Maybe Ashley knows.

"Hey, hey! Cut that out!" The white duck quacked.

"Does anybody understand what this duck is saying?" The black duck asked, not really quacking like a duck.

"_Ashley_," I whispered in Ashley's ear. "_Who are all these toons_?"

"The white duck is Donald Duck, the black duck is Daffy Duck, and the penguins are the penguins from Mary Poppins. How do you not know who they are?" Ashley asked.

"_I don't like cartoons_." I answered.

"What?! How can you not-"

"Shh! We've all got our differences." I cut her off.

"I've worked with a lot of wise-quackers, but you are despicable!" Daffy Duck said.

Donald Duck said something back to him, but I couldn't understand it. Eddie led the others and me to a table that was in front of the stage. The stage had one of those walkways so that performers could walk into the crowd.

"This is the last time I'm gonna work with someone with a speech impediment!" Daffy Duck said.

"Oh yeah?!" Donald Duck yelled before grabbing Daffy Duck and slamming him into the black piano and closing the lid on him. His beak was peaking out of the piano.

"This means war." Daffy Duck said.

The girls and I took our seats. Before Eddie took his, a man who was sitting next to us took out a pen and squirted ink onto Eddie's shirt. He began to laugh.

"You think that's funny?" Eddie asked.

"Oh it's a panic." The man said.

Eddie grabbed the man by his shirt. "You won't think it's when I stick that pen up your nose!" Eddie said angrily.

"Wait a minute Eddie, the ink's disappearing!" Solitaire exclaimed.

"She's right, son. Look, the stain's gone. It's disappearing ink." The man pointed at his shirt.

Eddie looked to see that the stain was gone.

"No hard feelings, I hope." The man said. "Look, I'm-"

"I know who you are. Marvin Acme, the guy who owns Toontown." Eddie cut him off.

"If it's Acme, it's a gasser." Said Marvin. "Put it there, pal."

Acme grabs his hand and there was a sudden buzzing noise. Eddie immediately started shaking until Marvin pulled his hand away, showing a hand buzzer strapped to his hand.

"The hand buzzer, which is still our biggest seller!" Marvin Acme said before laughing again.

Eddie Valiant finally takes his seat and a penguin comes up to him, giving him a menu. Eddie Valiant takes it and puts it on the wine tray.

"Scotch on the rocks." Eddie Valiant ordered. The penguin walks away, a little bit of anger on his face. "And I mean ice!"

I watched as Donald Duck was still playing the black piano. His feathery tail now looked like a hand and he was hitting all the piano keys from low volume to high volume. After a couple of times, Daffy suddenly burst out of the piano, hitting Donald with a boxing glove. Donald flew into the white piano. Daffy's head had feathers out on his head, like a Mohawk, sort of. He was playing the piano like crazy. I suddenly see the white piano opening, revealing Donald with a cannon. It fires, making a hole in the black piano's lid. Daffy tries to squeeze through it but it slams on him. The two ducks burst out laughing along with everyone as two giant hooks clasp onto the pianos and drag them off the stage. The audience claps, especially Marvin Acme. He turns to us.

"Those ducks are funny! They never get to finish the act!" Marvin laughs out. He notices Shadow and scratches his head.

"Cigars, cigarettes?" I hear a voice behind me. "Eddie Valiant!"

We all turn our heads to see a short toon woman wearing black, holding a tray of cigarettes.

"Betty?" Eddie asked.

"Long time, no see." Betty said, then she gave Eddie a wink.

"What're you doing here?" Eddie asks her.

"Works been kinda slow since cartoons went to color." Eddie said. "But I still got it, Eddie!" Betty strikes a pose while humming some kind of song.

"Yeah, you still got it." Eddie said, grinning.

Suddenly the crowd starts cheering, some were howling like wolves. A bunch of men ran up to get in front of the stage. Marvin Acme was especially going crazy.

Eddie notices it and asks Betty, "What's with him?"

"Mr. Acme never misses a night when Jessica performs." Betty answered.

"Got a thing for rabbits, huh?" Eddie asked before we all turn our attention to the stage. Everyone quieted down. A beautiful voice starts singing and a leg shows itself from the curtain. Then the curtain flies open, revealing an extremely sexy toon human woman, wearing a glittering pink dress. This must be Jessica Rabbit. The crowd starts whistling in amazement.

"She's married to Roger Rabbit?" I look to see Eddie with his eyes widened and his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah. What a lucky girl." Betty sighs then closes Eddie's mouth. She leaves after that.

Jessica Rabbit sings a song called, 'Why don't you do right?' She was slowly walking on the walkway connected to the stage. She eventually gets off of it, with the help of Marvin Acme holding her hand as she came down. She squeezes Marvin's cheeks before coming to Eddie and putting his hat in his face. When she walked back onto the walkway and grabbed Eddie by his tie, I thought she was going to kiss him. I don't have any interest in romance. I thought it was sort of sick. Jessica Rabbit finishes her song, singing 'do' for a long period of time, even when the curtain covers the stage. Marvin Acme gave her a big round of applause along with everyone else. Eddie was just frozen in his seat.

"Come on Eddie, it's time to go." I said to him.

He didn't move. He was still in his frozen position. Savannah gets out of her chair and starts snapping her fingers in his face.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" She asks, irritated.

"Huh?! What?" Eddie snaps back into his vision.

"We gotta go." Solitaire answers.

* * *

**Sorry. Too much homework yesterday. **

**I bet you're wondering who 'him' is. **

**You'll find out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashley's POV: **

After the performance, Eddie, the girls and I followed Marvin Acme to a hallway where the dressing rooms were. We all hid behind a pile of instruments as Marvin knocked on the door. We was holding a bouquet of roses in his left hand.

"Who is it?" I heard Jessica Rabbit's voice through the door. The door opens.

"Jessica dear, have no fear, you're Marvin is here." Marvin said as he went in. The door closes.

The six of us walk up to the door and Eddie puts his hear to it, trying to listen. He lowers himself and looks through the keyhole.

"What're they saying?" Savannah asks.

I suddenly saw a furry toon hand reach past my face and taps Eddie on the back. We all turn our heads to see Bongo.

"What do you think you're doing, chump?!" Bongo asks.

"Who're you calling a chump… chimp?" Eddie asks.

Bongo angrily grabs Eddie by the back of his shirt. We follow as Bongo leads us to the door we first came in and throws Eddie into the trashcans. The girls and I quickly run out of the building.

"And don't let me catch your peepin faces around here again!" Bongo shouted before closing the door.

Shadow growled at him.

Eddie gets up. "OOGA BOOGA!" He says while scratching his armpit.

I giggled at what just happened. Suddenly, I started hearing Marvin and Jessica's voices from the window.

"_Eddie, I think that's Jessica's window_." I whispered, pointing at the window.

We all slowly walked over to the window. Eddie looked through the window to make sure it was them. He quickly dropped down on his feet.

"_Yep, it's them_." Eddie nodded at me. "_Now, I want you girls to be quiet. Keep your dog quiet, too_."

"_Don't worry. Shadow was a police dog. He'll only bark if it's necessary_." Solitaire noted.

"I've got everything set up. Right here, on the bed." We heard Marvin Acme's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marvin. I have a headache." Jessica told him.

"But Jessica, you promised." Marvin said.

"Oh alright. But this time, please take off that hand buzzer." Jessica said.

Eddie began to take pictures. Marvin Acme began to say 'patty cake'. He began to say it louder and I heard squeaking noises from the bed. Realization hit me. I look at the girls to see their reactions. Solitaire had her eyes widened, Sarah looked down in disgust, and Savannah had her hand on her face.

My reaction was just saying, "You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

"PATTY CAKE?! PATTY CAKE?!" Roger cried with tears coming out of his eyes. He was banging his head on the desk. "PATTY CAKE! PATTY CAKE! IS…IT…TRUE?!"

I have seen cartoons on television crying their eyes out, but seeing one in real life like this, it was worse than when Raoul was yelling at him. I got so mad that I wanted to punch that director. Solitaire felt the same way, but it didn't really look like Savannah and Sarah cared.

"Take comfort son. You're not the only one whose wife played patty cake on him." Maroon said to Roger before handing him a handkerchief. Roger sounded like a whoopee cushion while blowing his nose.

"I just don't believe it!" Roger sobbed out. "I won't believe it! I can't believe it! I shan't believe it!"

"Believe it, kid." Eddie said walking toward him with the pictures in his hands. "I took the pictures myself. Your wife played patty cake."

He hands Roger the pictures.

"No! Not my Jessica! Not patty cake!" Roger was flipping through the pictures so fast that it looked like a movie was filming in his hands. "This is impossible! I don't believe it! It can't be! It just can't be! Jessica's my wife! This is absolutely IMPOSSIBLE! Jessica's the light of my life! The apple of my eye! The cream in my coffee!"

"You'd better start drinking it black cause Acme's taking the cream now." Eddie said before taking a drink from his glass of alcohol.

"Hard to believe it. Marvin Acme's been my friend and neighbor for thirty years. Who would've thought he was a sugar daddy?" Maroon asked.

"Somebody must've made her do it." Roger cried out.

Maroon walks over to him with a glass of alcohol.

"Now drink this son, it'll make you feel better." Maroon said, handing it to him.

Then Roger started to twitch and shudder, his eyes getting huge and his fur was changing colors. His cheeks became huge and he let out a piercing scream. He sounded like a train's whistle and a teakettle combined. He finally stopped and said, "Thanks. I needed that." Before slamming his head on the desk as if he fainted.

"Son of a b**ch." Eddie mumbled. "Look Mr. Maroon, I think our work here is finished. So how 'bout that karat, huh?"

Maroon takes out a written check.

"A deal's a deal." Maroon said, handing it to him.

Roger lifted his head off the desk. His eyes were red.

"Roger, I know all of this is painful now, but you'll find someone new, won't he Mr. Valiant. Won't he, girls?" Maroon turned to us.

_Was he referring to us_?

"Yeah, sure. A good looking guy like that? The dames will be breaking his door down." Eddie said sarcastically.

"Dames?! What dames?!" Roger asked, grabbing Eddie's shoulder. "Jessica's the only one for me! You'll see! We're gonna be happy again! H-A-P-P-I!"

Then Roger ran through the window, leaving a rabbit-shaped hole through the windows and shades.

"Well, at least he took it well." Eddie said.

We left the building, and Eddie began to walk to the right. He turned back and looked at us.

"You girls have a place to stay?" He asked.

"Um… no." Solitaire answers.

"Well, you all can stay at my office, as long as you don't touch anything." Eddie said.

"That's fine with us. Thank you." Sarah expressed her gratitude.

* * *

We eventually got to the office. It was a small one, but that was fine. There were two desks and a couch. I saw a picture of Eddie and someone else on the desk that was closer.

"Who's this?" I asked.

Eddie looked at the picture and made a sad face.

"My brother…"

He didn't look like he was in the mood to talk. He walked over to some droores and a bed was pulled out of it.

"You girls can sleep on here." Eddie said.

I decided to sleep on the couch with Shadow since there wasn't enough room on the bed. My eyes began to droop after settling down with Shadow and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I know. I kind of rushed through this chapter. Sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sarah's POV: **

I along with Eddie, the girls, and Shadow woke up from a sudden loud noise. I quickly sat up and saw a man standing next to Eddie, who was looking up to him.

"Oh. Lieutenant Santino." Eddie said. "Where'd you come from?"

The lieutenant looked at me and the others with a puzzled look.

"Who are all of they?" He asked.

"This is Solitaire, Sarah, Ashley, and Savannah." Eddie said before pointing at Shadow. "And that's their dog, Shadow. They're working for Baby Herman and didn't have a place, so, here they are."

"Jee wiz Eddie. If you needed money so bad, why didn't you come to me?" Santino asked.

"So I took a couple of dirty pictures." Eddie said while pouring alcohol in a glass. "So kill me."

"I already got a stiff on my hands, thank you." Santino told him.

"What do you mean?" I asked questioningly.

"Marvin Acme." Santino said. "The rabbit cacked him last night."

"Oh no!" Ashley exclaimed.

"He was killed at the Acme factory. We've got to go there." Santino said.

"What about Baby Herman? We've got to tell him the news." Solitaire told us.

"I'll take care of the toon runt. You all go." Savannah snorted.

"You sure. He's kind of bossy." Solitaire noted.

"And you don't think I'm not?" Savannah chuckled.

* * *

Lieutenant Santino drove all of us to the Acme factory while Savannah went to got take care of Baby Herman. It was a huge, old warehouse. We got out of the car and started to head for the entrance, but Eddie suddenly stopped, looking at a wall.

"What is it, Eddie?" Ashley asked.

"This is the closest I've been to Toontown for a while." Eddie answered.

_Toontown?_ I look at the direction Eddie's looking at and see a crazy looking cartoon city. The building were moving around, there was a train driving crazy and a sun laughing, and there seemed to be fireworks exploding everywhere. Suddenly there was something flying through the air. It came down in front of us, and it looked like it was burning. It was a crazy midget toon with a long red mustache and a cowboy hat and clothes. His butt was on fire.

"Ow! My biscuits are burning!" The cowboy said. "Fire in the hatch!"

"_Yosemite Sam_." Ashley whispered in my ear.

Yosemite Sam found a puddle of water and sat in it. The fire went out.

"Come on everyone, let's get this over with." Santino said to us, sounding irritated.

I don't blame him. Toons were irritating to me. We approached the entrance. A cop who was next to the door let Santino in but stuck his arm out, blocking our way.

"They're with me." Santino told the cop.

The cop let us through and we all went inside. The factory looked even bigger from the inside. But I didn't see any toons anywhere. Just crates, and stuff you see in circuses. How is this the Acme factory if there are no toons? I notice that in the middle of the floor, there's a large dark-green safe that's tied up with some rope and it made a hole on the floor. There was also a white line that made the shape of a human. _That must be where Marvin Acme was killed. _

"Just like a toon to drop a safe on a guy's head!" Santino called out before looking at Eddie.

Eddie gave him the same frozen stare from outside when he was looking at Toontown.

"Sorry Eddie." Santino apologized. "You all better wait here, alright?"

Santino walked away.

"Hey Solitaire," I heard Ashley say, "since Shadow was a police dog, maybe he could sniff around here, see if we can find any clues."

"Good idea." Solitaire said before looking at Eddie. "How bout it?"

"… Sure." Eddie answered.

We began to walk around. Ashley was holding Shadow by his leash as he began to sniff around. I noticed Eddie was looking at something. I look at his direction and saw a room on a second floor. Jessica Rabbit was talking to some detectives in the room.

"Hey Chisel, get a load of this." I turned my head and saw a detective waving around some kind of rubbery looking black circle.

"Seen one of these?" He asked as he threw the circle.

The circle stuck to the wall and the detective put his hand into it. The detectives started laughing a bit.

"Hey guys!" We saw another detective as he took out a cartoon mallet. Suddenly a boxing glove shot out of it, hitting some piled up boxes. The detective puts the mallet back, looking at Eddie.

"Didn't you use to be Eddie Valiant?" The detective asked. He chuckled a bit and the other detectives started laughing. "I heard you changed your name to Jack Daniels." The detectives continued to laugh.

_Why don't you all do your job instead of playing with the toon supplies?!_ I yelled in my mind.

Eddie, the girls, and Shadow continued to look around. I followed them until I noticed something dark at the corner of my eye. I turn and see a tall man walking through the entrance. He was wearing nothing but black, along with a black hat, black gloves and glasses. He also had a black cane in his right hand. He seemed to be looking at Eddie, glaring at him. I also notice that there was something moving on in a pile of weights. It was a toon ax. The bottom half of the handle part was stuck in a hole in one of the weights. A toon rope was holding the blade part back, and it was bending the ax. The toon rope didn't look like it could hold it much longer. I look at the man in black, and then back at the ax. The ax was gonna hit him! The man wasn't paying any attention to it as the toon rope began to get sliced by the blade. I begin to run toward the man in black. As I'm halfway there, the toon rope snaps and flies toward him. I push him out of the way and we both fall to the floor. I hear the ax hit a crate and the ax sticks to it. The crate falls down and opens, letting a bunch of cartoon shoes out of the box. Men started to collect the shoes and put them back into the crate. I quickly get up and see the man still on the floor. I offer him my hand but he shoots up by himself, glaring at me.

"Sorry," I apologized before pointing at the ax. "but you were about to get your head chopped open."

The man looks where I'm pointing and sees the ax, still attached to the crate.

"That was a little too close for comfort." I giggled.

The man glared back at me. He looked like a villain from the movies. The killer from 'Urban Legend' immediately came into my mind, and so did Batman and Darth Vader. He stared at me for a while, examining.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked him. "Hey, if I didn't push you out of the way, then…"

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Sarah. I'm with Eddie Valiant, investigating the murder." I answered.

"Aren't you a little young?" The man asked.

"No, not at all." I snarled.

The man smiled at me. His smile was creepy, too. I smiled my creepy smile at him back. The man then walked away from me. _Pfft, I'm not that young. I'm fourteen._ He was walking toward Eddie, who was kneeling down. He was about to pick something up, but the man intercepted him, pressing his cane down on his hand.

"Ow!" Eddie exclaimed. He slowly looked up, seeing the man. Ashley and Solitaire saw him also, but they were on the other side of the safe. They were giving him a scared look while Shadow was growling at him.

"Is this man removing evidence from the scene of a crime?" The man looked up and asked Lieutenant Santino.

"Uh no Judge Doom. Valiant here was just picking it up for you. Weren't you, Eddie?" Santino asked.

The man took his cane off of Eddie's hand and Eddie stood up.

"Hand it over." The man commanded, putting his hand out.

"Sure." Eddie said.

He pushed the object into Judge Doom's hand and he suddenly started to shake. Eddie took it off, revealing the hand buzzer that Marvin Acme owned.

"His number one seller." Eddie said.

Judge Doom gave him the same creepy smile. "I see that working for a toon had rubbed off on you."

"I wasn't working for a toon! I was working for R.K. Maroon!" Eddie told him.

"Yes," Judge Doom started. "We talked to Mr. Maroon. He told us that the rabbit became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures. The rabbit said one way or another, he and his wife were going to be happy. Is that true?"

"Hey pal," Eddie said. "Do the girls and I look like sonographers?"

"Shut your yap, Eddie." Santino silenced him. "The man's a judge."

"That's alright, lieutenant. From the smell of him, I'd say it was the booze talking." Judge Doom said a an insult. "No matter, the rabbit won't get far. My men will find him."

Judge Doom jerked his head in my direction. I suddenly heard something coming from outside, in my direction. As it got closer, it sounded like a car speeding. I immediately moved out of the way and the two large doors of the warehouse shot open; an old black car came speeding into the room, making a siren noise. The car past us, almost hitting Ashley and Solitaire, and ran into a pile of boxes. The siren stopped.

"Weasels?!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yes. I find they have a special gift for the work." Judge Doom said.

The car door opened and see a toon come out. It was a weasel. He was wearing a pink suit.

"Alright ya mugs, fall out!" The weasel exclaimed.

Other weasels began to slip out of the car. There were five of them.

"Did you find the rabbit?" The Judge asked.

"Don't worry, Judge. We got deformants all over the city. We'll find him." The pink-suited weasel replied.

I quickly walk over to Ashley and Solitaire. They were shocked by the events that just happened.

"Are you all okay?" I asked.

"Are YOU okay?" Solitaire asked. "You almost hit by that ax!"

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Excuse us, senoritas." I heard someone say behind Ashley.

Ashley turns around and I tilt my head to see a green-suited weasel.

"Ya hurt?" He asked.

"No." Ashley said.

"Well you all better not get in our way next time, or you won't be so lucky." The pink-suited weasel warned us, who seemed to be the leader.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked him with a glare.

"No I ain't got a problem. Ya want one, wench?" He asked, glaring back.

He had his paw in his pocket, and from the looks of it, there was something sharp inside. It was possibly a pocketknife. As he was still glaring at me, Shadow came from behind him. Shadow sniffed his back, and the weasel jumped in the air.

"WHOA! WHAT THE-?" The weasel said before landing on his feet. He took out the object in his pocket; a switchblade knife. He pointed it at Shadow. Shadow began to bark and snarl, pulling on the leash as Solitaire held him tightly.

"Shadow, heel!" Solitaire commanded. Shadow sat down with his ears pointing up. The pink-suited weasel still had his knife pointing at Shadow.

"Relax, boss. It's just a dog." A blue-furred weasel said the pink-suited weasel. He had a large cigar in his mouth and was blowing it nonstop.

"Put a muzzle on your mutt next time ya bring him somewhere!" The pink-suited weasel yelled at Solitaire.

"Put a muzzle on yourself, you pile of-" I muttered.

The pink-suited weasel heard me and grabbed me with his left paw, pulling me down. He pointed the switchblade at me neck.

"I'd shut up if I were you." He growled back.

I pushed him away, ignoring the switchblade. He gave me an angry look before he and the other weasels walked toward the car. They opened the black doors of their black car. There was a metal barrel in the back of the car. There was a lid on it, so I couldn't see what was inside. The Judge was walking toward it, carrying a red toon shoe. After he past us, we walked over and stood next to Eddie and Santino.

"How did that gargoyle get to be a judge?" Eddie asked.

"He spread a bunch of semolians a few years back. Bought the election." Santino answered.

"Yeah?" Eddie asked. "What's that?"

I saw the Judge take off the lid. There was a disgusting green liquid inside.

"Remember how I always thought there wasn't a way to kill a toon? Well Doom found a way. Turpentine, acetone, benzene. _He calls it the 'Dip'._" Santino said the last sentence in a harsh whisper.

"_Oh, man_." I whispered.

"What?" Solitaire asked.

"Nothing!" I quickly replied.

Well, actually there is something. I'm highly allergic to all three of those ingredients to the so called, 'Dip'. If I touch it, it will make my skin burn and then blood will start to gush out of the wound.

"I'll catch the rabbit, Mr. Valiant. Then I'll trial him, convict him… and execute him." The judge called over to us. "When he said 'execute', he hissed like a snake. He put the shoe over the barrel of Dip and began to put it in. The shoe had its eyes widened and it was whimpering. After finally melting the shoe completely, steam filled the air around Judge Doom's head. He looked back at us with an evil look on his face. Ashley and Solitaire looked horrified, but it didn't bother me because of my interest in horror movies. Judge Doom seemed to notice my lack of fear and showed his hand, the one he used to dip the shoe, and it was soaked with the red paint. It almost looked like blood. He began to walk toward us.

"They aren't kid gloves. This is how we handle things down in Toontown. I think you all would appreciate that." Judge Doom told us.

I still didn't show any fear and the Judge looked like he was giving me that, 'what is wrong with you' look. I shrugged my shoulders and he walked away from us.

I noticed the weasels were over by the car, looking at us. The green-suited weasel winked at Ashley, while the pink-suited one gave my a scary looking grin with his switchblade in the air. _That annoying piece of_-

"Come on girls, let's get back to the office and meet up with your friend." Eddie told us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarah's POV: **

I along with Eddie, the girls, and Shadow woke up from a sudden loud noise. I quickly sat up and saw a man standing next to Eddie, who was looking up to him.

"Oh. Lieutenant Santino." Eddie said. "Where'd you come from?"

The lieutenant looked at me and the others with a puzzled look.

"Who are all of they?" He asked.

"This is Solitaire, Sarah, Ashley, and Savannah." Eddie said before pointing at Shadow. "And that's their dog, Shadow. They're working for Baby Herman and didn't have a place, so, here they are."

"Jee wiz Eddie. If you needed money so bad, why didn't you come to me?" Santino asked.

"So I took a couple of dirty pictures." Eddie said while pouring alcohol in a glass. "So kill me."

"I already got a stiff on my hands, thank you." Santino told him.

"What do you mean?" I asked questioningly.

"Marvin Acme." Santino said. "The rabbit cacked him last night."

"Oh no!" Ashley exclaimed.

"He was killed at the Acme factory. We've got to go there." Santino said.

"What about Baby Herman? We've got to tell him the news." Solitaire told us.

"I'll take care of the toon runt. You all go." Savannah snorted.

"You sure. He's kind of bossy." Solitaire noted.

"And you don't think I'm not?" Savannah chuckled.

* * *

Lieutenant Santino drove all of us to the Acme factory while Savannah went to got take care of Baby Herman. It was a huge, old warehouse. We got out of the car and started to head for the entrance, but Eddie suddenly stopped, looking at a wall.

"What is it, Eddie?" Ashley asked.

"This is the closest I've been to Toontown for a while." Eddie answered.

_Toontown?_ I look at the direction Eddie's looking at and see a crazy looking cartoon city. The building were moving around, there was a train driving crazy and a sun laughing, and there seemed to be fireworks exploding everywhere. Suddenly there was something flying through the air. It came down in front of us, and it looked like it was burning. It was a crazy midget toon with a long red mustache and a cowboy hat and clothes. His butt was on fire.

"Ow! My biscuits are burning!" The cowboy said. "Fire in the hatch!"

"_Yosemite Sam_." Ashley whispered in my ear.

Yosemite Sam found a puddle of water and sat in it. The fire went out.

"Come on everyone, let's get this over with." Santino said to us, sounding irritated.

I don't blame him. Toons were irritating to me. We approached the entrance. A cop who was next to the door let Santino in but stuck his arm out, blocking our way.

"They're with me." Santino told the cop.

The cop let us through and we all went inside. The factory looked even bigger from the inside. But I didn't see any toons anywhere. Just crates, and stuff you see in circuses. How is this the Acme factory if there are no toons? I notice that in the middle of the floor, there's a large dark-green safe that's tied up with some rope and it made a hole on the floor. There was also a white line that made the shape of a human. _That must be where Marvin Acme was killed. _

"Just like a toon to drop a safe on a guy's head!" Santino called out before looking at Eddie.

Eddie gave him the same frozen stare from outside when he was looking at Toontown.

"Sorry Eddie." Santino apologized. "You all better wait here, alright?"

Santino walked away.

"Hey Solitaire," I heard Ashley say, "since Shadow was a police dog, maybe he could sniff around here, see if we can find any clues."

"Good idea." Solitaire said before looking at Eddie. "How bout it?"

"… Sure." Eddie answered.

We began to walk around. Ashley was holding Shadow by his leash as he began to sniff around. I noticed Eddie was looking at something. I look at his direction and saw a room on a second floor. Jessica Rabbit was talking to some detectives in the room.

"Hey Chisel, get a load of this." I turned my head and saw a detective waving around some kind of rubbery looking black circle.

"Seen one of these?" He asked as he threw the circle.

The circle stuck to the wall and the detective put his hand into it. The detectives started laughing a bit.

"Hey guys!" We saw another detective as he took out a cartoon mallet. Suddenly a boxing glove shot out of it, hitting some piled up boxes. The detective puts the mallet back, looking at Eddie.

"Didn't you use to be Eddie Valiant?" The detective asked. He chuckled a bit and the other detectives started laughing. "I heard you changed your name to Jack Daniels." The detectives continued to laugh.

_Why don't you all do your job instead of playing with the toon supplies?!_ I yelled in my mind.

Eddie, the girls, and Shadow continued to look around. I followed them until I noticed something dark at the corner of my eye. I turn and see a tall man walking through the entrance. He was wearing nothing but black, along with a black hat, black gloves and glasses. He also had a black cane in his right hand. He seemed to be looking at Eddie, glaring at him. I also notice that there was something moving on in a pile of weights. It was a toon ax. The bottom half of the handle part was stuck in a hole in one of the weights. A toon rope was holding the blade part back, and it was bending the ax. The toon rope didn't look like it could hold it much longer. I look at the man in black, and then back at the ax. The ax was gonna hit him! The man wasn't paying any attention to it as the toon rope began to get sliced by the blade. I begin to run toward the man in black. As I'm halfway there, the toon rope snaps and flies toward him. I push him out of the way and we both fall to the floor. I hear the ax hit a crate and the ax sticks to it. The crate falls down and opens, letting a bunch of cartoon shoes out of the box. Men started to collect the shoes and put them back into the crate. I quickly get up and see the man still on the floor. I offer him my hand but he shoots up by himself, glaring at me.

"Sorry," I apologized before pointing at the ax. "but you were about to get your head chopped open."

The man looks where I'm pointing and sees the ax, still attached to the crate.

"That was a little too close for comfort." I giggled.

The man glared back at me. He looked like a villain from the movies. The killer from 'Urban Legend' immediately came into my mind, and so did Batman and Darth Vader. He stared at me for a while, examining.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked him. "Hey, if I didn't push you out of the way, then…"

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Sarah. I'm with Eddie Valiant, investigating the murder." I answered.

"Aren't you a little young?" The man asked.

"No, not at all." I snarled.

The man smiled at me. His smile was creepy, too. I smiled my creepy smile at him back. The man then walked away from me. _Pfft, I'm not that young. I'm fourteen._ He was walking toward Eddie, who was kneeling down. He was about to pick something up, but the man intercepted him, pressing his cane down on his hand.

"Ow!" Eddie exclaimed. He slowly looked up, seeing the man. Ashley and Solitaire saw him also, but they were on the other side of the safe. They were giving him a scared look while Shadow was growling at him.

"Is this man removing evidence from the scene of a crime?" The man looked up and asked Lieutenant Santino.

"Uh no Judge Doom. Valiant here was just picking it up for you. Weren't you, Eddie?" Santino asked.

The man took his cane off of Eddie's hand and Eddie stood up.

"Hand it over." The man commanded, putting his hand out.

"Sure." Eddie said.

He pushed the object into Judge Doom's hand and he suddenly started to shake. Eddie took it off, revealing the hand buzzer that Marvin Acme owned.

"His number one seller." Eddie said.

Judge Doom gave him the same creepy smile. "I see that working for a toon had rubbed off on you."

"I wasn't working for a toon! I was working for R.K. Maroon!" Eddie told him.

"Yes," Judge Doom started. "We talked to Mr. Maroon. He told us that the rabbit became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures. The rabbit said one way or another, he and his wife were going to be happy. Is that true?"

"Hey pal," Eddie said. "Do the girls and I look like sonographers?"

"Shut your yap, Eddie." Santino silenced him. "The man's a judge."

"That's alright, lieutenant. From the smell of him, I'd say it was the booze talking." Judge Doom said a an insult. "No matter, the rabbit won't get far. My men will find him."

Judge Doom jerked his head in my direction. I suddenly heard something coming from outside, in my direction. As it got closer, it sounded like a car speeding. I immediately moved out of the way and the two large doors of the warehouse shot open; an old black car came speeding into the room, making a siren noise. The car past us, almost hitting Ashley and Solitaire, and ran into a pile of boxes. The siren stopped.

"Weasels?!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yes. I find they have a special gift for the work." Judge Doom said.

The car door opened and see a toon come out. It was a weasel. He was wearing a pink suit.

"Alright ya mugs, fall out!" The weasel exclaimed.

Other weasels began to slip out of the car. There were five of them.

"Did you find the rabbit?" The Judge asked.

"Don't worry, Judge. We got deformants all over the city. We'll find him." The pink-suited weasel replied.

I quickly walk over to Ashley and Solitaire. They were shocked by the events that just happened.

"Are you all okay?" I asked.

"Are YOU okay?" Solitaire asked. "You almost hit by that ax!"

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Excuse us, senoritas." I heard someone say behind Ashley.

Ashley turns around and I tilt my head to see a green-suited weasel.

"Ya hurt?" He asked.

"No." Ashley said.

"Well you all better not get in our way next time, or you won't be so lucky." The pink-suited weasel warned us, who seemed to be the leader.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked him with a glare.

"No I ain't got a problem. Ya want one, wench?" He asked, glaring back.

He had his paw in his pocket, and from the looks of it, there was something sharp inside. It was possibly a pocketknife. As he was still glaring at me, Shadow came from behind him. Shadow sniffed his back, and the weasel jumped in the air.

"WHOA! WHAT THE-?" The weasel said before landing on his feet. He took out the object in his pocket; a switchblade knife. He pointed it at Shadow. Shadow began to bark and snarl, pulling on the leash as Solitaire held him tightly.

"Shadow, heel!" Solitaire commanded. Shadow sat down with his ears pointing up. The pink-suited weasel still had his knife pointing at Shadow.

"Relax, boss. It's just a dog." A blue-furred weasel said the pink-suited weasel. He had a large cigar in his mouth and was blowing it nonstop.

"Put a muzzle on your mutt next time ya bring him somewhere!" The pink-suited weasel yelled at Solitaire.

"Put a muzzle on yourself, you pile of-" I muttered.

The pink-suited weasel heard me and grabbed me with his left paw, pulling me down. He pointed the switchblade at me neck.

"I'd shut up if I were you." He growled back.

I pushed him away, ignoring the switchblade. He gave me an angry look before he and the other weasels walked toward the car. They opened the black doors of their black car. There was a metal barrel in the back of the car. There was a lid on it, so I couldn't see what was inside. The Judge was walking toward it, carrying a red toon shoe. After he past us, we walked over and stood next to Eddie and Santino.

"How did that gargoyle get to be a judge?" Eddie asked.

"He spread a bunch of semolians a few years back. Bought the election." Santino answered.

"Yeah?" Eddie asked. "What's that?"

I saw the Judge take off the lid. There was a disgusting green liquid inside.

"Remember how I always thought there wasn't a way to kill a toon? Well Doom found a way. Turpentine, acetone, benzene. _He calls it the 'Dip'._" Santino said the last sentence in a harsh whisper.

"_Oh, man_." I whispered.

"What?" Solitaire asked.

"Nothing!" I quickly replied.

Well, actually there is something. I'm highly allergic to all three of those ingredients to the so called, 'Dip'. If I touch it, it will make my skin burn and then blood will start to gush out of the wound.

"I'll catch the rabbit, Mr. Valiant. Then I'll trial him, convict him… and execute him." The judge called over to us. "When he said 'execute', he hissed like a snake. He put the shoe over the barrel of Dip and began to put it in. The shoe had its eyes widened and it was whimpering. After finally melting the shoe completely, steam filled the air around Judge Doom's head. He looked back at us with an evil look on his face. Ashley and Solitaire looked horrified, but it didn't bother me because of my interest in horror movies. Judge Doom seemed to notice my lack of fear and showed his hand, the one he used to dip the shoe, and it was soaked with the red paint. It almost looked like blood. He began to walk toward us.

"They aren't kid gloves. This is how we handle things down in Toontown. I think you all would appreciate that." Judge Doom told us.

I still didn't show any fear and the Judge looked like he was giving me that, 'what is wrong with you' look. I shrugged my shoulders and he walked away from us.

I noticed the weasels were over by the car, looking at us. The green-suited weasel winked at Ashley, while the pink-suited one gave my a scary looking grin with his switchblade in the air. _That annoying piece of_-

"Come on girls, let's get back to the office and meet up with your friend." Eddie told us.


End file.
